Going out
by m3g
Summary: Abby had a hard day, and is going out to play.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: So... I may be sneaking around on the Gabby forums looking for something good to write... and maybe I just happened to have a thought at the lipstick prompt. And maybe I can even be convinced to write a second chapter with the rest of the night involved. Maybe._

She stood in the bathroom letting the steam slip out the crack of the door. It was late, and she was exhausted from working all day, but it wasn't going to stop her from going out.

Her fingers ghosted over items on the counter as she tediously picked out the perfect colors to compliment the outfit that was tossed on her bed. Black shirt and skirt with hints of a cool blue hue that ran throughout. The small slivers of color reminded her of someone and she shook the thought out of her mind.

"Keep it up Abby and you're going to drive yourself nuts," she mumbled to herself as she applied her eyeliner and shadow. A charcoal grey highlighted by the same hue of blue that caressed the material of her outfit.

With a look in the mirror at her handy work, she paused and thought over which lipstick to wear. Grabbing four different choices in her hand, she exited the bathroom and walked to her bed.

The pale light from her lamp really didn't give her much help in deciding a color. Still deep in thought over the most important part of her look, she dropped the tubes on the bed and her towel on the floor.

As she bent to put on the lacy sliver of material she called panties she paused, and looked over her shoulder towards the door. Nothing was there... but she swore she heard a noise.

"Real good Abby. Now your mind is thinking... no hoping... that just maybe he's snuck in to ravish you. Riiiiight." She chuckled to herself and scolded her mind.

If she had been paying more attention, or had the lights on in the hall of her apartment, she would have noticed that he was in fact there.

The noise she thought she heard was his breath hitching, caught in his throat. It was his last bit of resolve crumbling. He had only come over to offer to take her to dinner before she went out for the night.

When he got no answer at her door, he had let himself in. His mind told him it was to make sure she was safe. His mind also scoffed at him and appended the proverbial "yeah right" to the thought.

He had heard her in the bathroom - tell tale signs of showering, but still had to move forward. He stopped at the end of the hall and looked through the doorway just as she was walking into the room. With not one, or two, but four tubes of lipstick.

He should have ran off, waited in the living room... or at least cleared his throat. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

As he watched, Abby slid herself into an equally lacey bra that matched her panties. The choice of color was what really turned him on. He noticed that it matched the highlighted color in her outfit. He mused to himself how much she liked the color... never really putting together the fact that the color matched his eyes.

He continued to observe as she pulled the all too short skirt over her, then the shirt. She slowly did the buttons up as she looked in the mirror. It was a reverse strip tease if he ever saw one. He had to muffle another groan and was surprised that she hadn't heard it.

Only Abby had heard it. The groan was unmistakably his. Her fingers trembled as she finished dressing. She turned away from the mirror and collected herself as she moved to the closet to pull out a pair of boots. Her eyes flicked over the various pairs of boots, and settled on ones that she knew would drive him over the edge.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and slid a pair of thigh high blue stockings on and then the boots. Slowly she pulled the zipper up the inside of her leg, letting her fingers direct the path she knew his eyes were taking.

The style boots she picked were ones she'd bought on a whim, never worn once, and completely covered the top of the stockings she put on. She stood, examining herself in the mirror and smiled at how the boots stopped just short of her skirt. They were definitely not practical for clubbing with the thin heel, but she knew she wasn't going to make it that far tonight.

Her mind went back to the lipstick as she admired herself. Matching her outfit wasn't really an issue now. Any of the four would be perfect. She did however pretend to be lost in color choices as she bent over the bed. Color in hand she walked back to the full length mirror and applied it flawlessly.

Another soft moan from the hallway resonated through her core. This one, though she knew she tried to quiet it, couldn't be muffled. Her lips curled up in a smile as she used to reflection to catch a glimpse of him.

With that last moan, and Abby's eyes locking with his even though he was in the shadows, he knew that she knew he was there. The only question was for how long. Was it before the panties? Or before the boots? Not that it mattered really. She knew... and she was either teasing him because she could, or inviting him to come play.

With a low growl he slid through the doorway and walked up behind her... stalking like a lion after a helpless lamb. A sexy lamb. Damn sexy lamb, he corrected mentally.

It was only when his hand slid on her hips and pulled her around to face him that she stopped smiling. Her face slid into a sultry mock shock. Feigning horror that he had stood there and watched her. Her lips curved into a sexy red "O" that he was just dying to put to the test.

He pushed her legs apart slightly, tapping each of her heeled feet with his own shoe. She complied and he dropped to his knees, palms tracing up her calves and to the top of her thighs, stopping when he reached the zipper. He pulled it down an inch or two, allowing those baby blue stockings to peek out. A repeat of the other leg almost made her fall to the floor.

His hands moved to the outside of her legs and ghosted up as he stood, continuing to her shirt front and popping the top three buttons loose. More of the blue peeked through, leaving him with the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

She took a deep ragged breath and slid her hands under his collar, pulling him with her towards the bed.

She fell backwards with his name on her luscious red lips whispering as he pressed her to the mattress. "Gibbs... there's more if you're interested..."

His growl could have been interpreted as a laugh when he pressed against her, knocking the forgotten lipstick tubes to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... I thought about it and really couldn't leave it at that. I hope you enjoy round two. If enough to... perhaps I'll go for round 3...**

His low growl continued as he pressed her into the mattress, nipping her neck softly with his teeth.

Her soft breathing became more intense with each lick, nip and grazing of his teeth.

Abby hummed with pleasure at his eagerness, closed her eyes when his teeth moved across her collarbone, and raised her leg, resting her thigh against his hip. She was already half wild, and he hadn't done much. Yet.

She only hoped to hold onto her sanity while she could, by the time he was done, she knew she would be pleasantly sore and exhausted. Just the thought of that made her smile.

She could feel him growing hard, nudging intently on her thigh as he worked across her skin and down to the blue lace. Abby shifted, in a vain attempt to center herself under him. Giving her body what it wanted… needed. The need to feel him pressing into her center was more than her need for air.

Abby pulled his head away from the very pert nipple he was stroking through the lace and brought his face to hers. His blue eyes met with her green, and his lips pressed gently against hers. Seeking permission to press forward.

If either them would have paused to reflect at that moment, it would have seemed ridiculous, his lips meek, his hands slightly trembling as they worked their way across her skin. Gibbs was no first time lover, and he knew he had no reason to feel embarrassed in front of Abby, no need to ask permission.

Her mouth pressed into his, smearing the perfect red lipstick across his lips, staining them slightly. Teeth clashed against each other as they dueled for control. Then, Gibbs drug his mouth from hers and studied her face. She bit her lower lip and waiting, anticipating his next move.

His tongue lashed across his lips as if the stain of lipstick would be wiped away if he did. Really, he was taking his time, savoring the taste of Abby's mouth. His smile was pure, honest, loving, and she knew that the pleasure he was experiencing was from how turned on he was able to make her.

"You're teasing me," she half-heartedly complained as he moved his hand across her right breast, making wide circles around her areola before flicking across her nipple. His hand left her breast and she pouted. It was quick to find the other and repeat the process. Abby arched into him, pressing her thigh against his length and shivering as she felt him press back.

Gibbs moved above her and let out a long breath as he pushed the blue lace of her bra down and took both breasts in his hands. He pressed them together, admiring the way they looked pressed beneath his calloused fingers. He stared at them and became even harder.

Much to Abby's relief, he finally lowered his head and began breathing on the skin beneath his hands. His light stubble pressed into her, adding just the right touch of pain to the pleasure she was experiencing.

She breathlessly whispered words he couldn't understand. He did however get their meaning. More. He slowly slid his tongue out and drew the same circled patterns that his fingers made before. As she arched beneath him, strained with his weight a top of her, she knew her excitement, her frustration. Finally, he flicked his tongue across one nipple, and then the other. He pressed the two close together and continued alternating, circling, flicking. One, then the other, and finally both. He was merciless in his assault, tasting, enjoying the feeling of the lace pressing up on her breasts and he held them together.

As he took both nipples into his mouth, his erection pressed against her and Abby took the chance. She writhed beneath him, giving herself more stimulation each time he licked. When he began softly biting her nipples, she realized that she was close to going over the edge. Softly she moaned his name. When he didn't take the hint, she drew out a longer version, calling him Jethro.

It obviously did nothing to make him stop, and most likely turned him on even more, she realized. She was on the edge, feeling the slow burning becoming a fire that refused to be put out. A part of Abby wanted to stop, but another part didn't care. Ecstasy flew high, and her body wanted nothing but to join it.

His expert tongue work, along with his erection pressed along her thigh and hard on her wet center, helped her le go and fall over the edge. Her hands dug into the jeans he had on, begging to scratch over the bare skin hidden underneath. His name became her final release, drawing it out as she rode the wave.

He expertly pressed forward, offering just the right amount of stimulation to bring her gently back, yet keep her wetter than ever. Feeling her still finally, he released her breasts and moved up, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I didn't expect you to finish so soon…" he teased, "I guess you've still got enough time to go out tonight."

Her eyes locked with his again. "I'm sorry… why don't you start over, and I'll try to hold out this time. Going out is the last thing on my mind Jethro."

He pressed her into the bed and she pushed back, lifting his shoulder ever so slightly.

"Oh no… its my turn" she smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you're trouble Abby?" he smirked as he allowed her to maneuver him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did I ever tell you that you're trouble Abby?" he smirked as he allowed her to maneuver him.

She rose above him, pressing him flat against the mattress. "Trouble? Not me…" she said as her lips moved to his throat, nipping at his pulse point. "Who could even equate me with mischief?"

Her words along with her hands moving slowly under his white t-shirt elicited a low growl from him.

"Indeed" was all he could reply as her fingers slid up his torso and flicked across his nipples. Each flick of her fingers matched the nipping at his neck until it was all he could do to prevent himself from reversing their roles again. Feeling his body go rigid, she stopped and rose above him again. He sat up, leaning his face into the warmth of her breasts. His tongue darted out, sliding into the valley.

She pulled back feeling herself get even more wet. If she didn't know better, she would have said it was impossible for her to be this turned on. She slid down the bed and stood up, curling her finger for him to join her.

Slowly he gained composure and met her, eye to eye because of her boots. Abby reached her hands around his back and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. The shirt was tossed aside as her eyes danced across his flesh. "Better than I ever imagined" she whispered.

With a smirk her replied, "You're not so bad yourself you know." She shook her head in amusement and bit her bottom lip letting her fingers walk from his shoulders down, tracing the muscle lines, the faint scars, and across his stomach. Her fingers stealthily slipped into the waistband of his pants, sliding across his sensitive skin.

His chin fell to his chest with his eyes closed. He was coming undone just by her touch. He could feel himself weeping and she had done little more than tease the skin above it. As quickly as she started her assault, she stopped, leaving him to be the one wanting, needing, and if he wasn't so stubborn… begging.

Nimbly, her fingers went for the button of his jeans and slid it free. A quick flit to his waist, and they were back to the front of his pants, ghosting around their goal. When they finally reached the zipper he reached out, putting his hands over hers and stopping them.

For a minute Abby thought she had done something wrong. "Careful… I don't want to get caught."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I think I already caught you Jethro…" and she tried to continue on.

"No… I meant in the zipper…"

Her eyes widened as what he meant registered in his mind. "Commando?" she teased. "I never would have thought…I was sure there were nice, tight briefs there… maybe a bikini style… not a wild print though…"

"Abby…" he growled at her effectively ending her rambling. His hands carefully moved with hers, uncaging him from the confines of his jeans. "I actually only do this at night… when I'm going out…" he tried to finish as she slid his pants down his legs "with you." he finally gasped at she blew a soft warm breeze over his length. His words registered in the back of her mind as her eyes drunk him in. He was magnificent.

Her hot breath proved to be more than he would handle at the moment and another glistening bead formed on his tip. "Abby… if you keep this up…" he warned.

"That… is just.." she slowly said as she breathed out, pressing him to the bed once again, "I… plan… on…"

His thighs hit the edge and he fell backwards, relived to not have to stand. Propping himself on his elbows, he watched her come closer, playing the role of the huntress. Smirking, he slid up the bed and leaned against the iron wrought headboard. She followed on her hands and knees, her eyes fixed on her goal.

He felt her breath tickle his skin again, sending waves of pleasure to his very core. Her mouth, so very close to its goal stopped and she laid her head on his abdomen and continued her slow torture of him. He should have known that with Abby it would be like this. A touch for a touch, tease for a tease. He wanted to push her off and take the dominant position back, slide into her and make her cry out. He also did not want to disappoint. His hands pressed into the mattress, clenching the blanket beneath.

As her breathing continued her fingers trailed across his thigh and finally found their mark, cupping him in her hand. Another moan escaped his lips - part encouragement, part warning - letting her know he was enjoying it too much for her own good.

The moan made her rise to her knees and reposition herself. "Make room." she ordered and to her surprise, he complied. She gave him a sexy smile and crawled over to kneel between his legs.

Her hands left his skin, reaching up and slid her shirt off and then her bra. Instead of the slow tease she was planning originally, it was quick, filled with need of her own. After discarding the clothing her hands moved up her own sides, pressing her breasts together as he had. She bent over him, and released her breasts, only to press them together again when she caught his erection between them.

Slowly she began to move. The light sweat he worked from her combined with the moisture weeping from his tip to let him smoothly slide across her flesh. Gibbs couldn't contain himself and let another load moan loose. Between his moans he whispered her name, cursed, and his body bucked against hers.

Abby looked up at him and waited till the moment was right. When he opened his eyes and looked down at her she took his tip into her mouth still stroking him with her breasts. The last strand of his restraint snapped and he pushed her off of him.

"Abby… Im not twenty anymore…" she smirked and propped herself up on her stomach with her hands under her chin.

"So? I think I can hold out until you're ready again after wards."

"I don't think I can Abby." he replied and pulled her small frame to the middle of the bed.

He unzipped her boots the rest of the way and peeled them off of her, tossing them like trash in the corner. He continued his assault with her thigh high stockings, and finally slid her skirt and panties off.

It was his turn to sit there and admire her form. Sexy, curvaceous, and his for the taking. His hands wandered along her skin, teasing her again as he did his best to calm himself down.

"Abby…" he whispered… "Touch yourself for me."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't it be more fun if you did?"

"Please Abby…" he begged. It sank into her mind. Gibbs truly wanted this. "I've imagined you doing it so many times… wondering if you were thinking of me."

"Will you do it too?" she asked as her hand slid across her taut stomach. "I'm… I can't…" he replied sheepishly, "Way too close Abbs."

Her hand slid between her folds, and she spread herself for him to get a good view of exactly what she liked. Slowly she teased herself, working her body into another frenzy. His hands moved to her thighs as he watched, his breathing slowed but became more ragged. Abby moaned his name while staring at him.

"At least three nights a week I have to do this Jethro. I moan your name while I sit here and dream of the night where I won't have to anymore. Now I don't… and yet, I do it…"

As the last word let her mouth he slid a hand up her thigh and dipped inside with her. His fingers slowly pressed forward, and slid inside. Abby started to pull away when he stopped her. "No… stay…" he ordered.

Her fingers moved back to her hood, teasing her lips and her clit as his delved deeper inside. Her hips began to rock forward involuntarily and she began to moan again. He dipped his head down licking her stomach and trailing his tongue towards their hands.

Her fingers spread, allowing him room without asking. He bit down teasingly, taking her swollen bud between his teeth before letting go and blowing lightly on it.

Her hands moved to the back of his head, encouraging him on. He pulled away and smirked at her.

Abby opened her mouth to complain, but as the words left her mouth, he lined up with her and pressed down, sliding his length against her. Covering it with her moisture, as he savored the taste of her on his mouth.

"Gibbs… you're playing with fire…"

His smile lit up his eyes with color as he steeled himself again. "Oh? And here I thought fire was trouble…"


	4. Chapter 4

**As much fun as it would be to leave all of you hanging... Ive decided that another chapter is the way to go. And who knows. If I have enough of a following... I could turn this into a full blown story.**

Her eyes danced with a green flame as she looked up at him. Mischievously she pressed her hips upward, slowly sliding against his skin. "Abbs…." was the warning she got as he wove his fingers into her hair and gave a soft pull, trying to make her stop.

"Kinky" was all he got in return. Her hips moved slowly back down, and then up again. As she moved down the second time he pulled back, letting his length fall freely towards her. Lost in her own pleasure Abby didn't notice when he pulled her hair softly again to distract her.

He pressed forward as she rose, sliding in what he believed was the most wonderful place he had ever had the pleasure of exploring. Gibbs kissed her deeply, and yet it wasn't the ravenous, hungry kiss Abby had been expecting from the man buried inside her. It was a slow and tender caress of lips and tongue that held more emotion than she had ever had conveyed in a kiss. Reaching out, she ran her fingers up his jaw.

Gibbs let out a low purr in response. A highly unusual noise for him to make, and she had been the first woman to pull it loose from his throat. He took hold of her hips, pulling her more snugly against him, and Abby gasped in pleasure. He pressed against her and positioned his hands on either side of her head. Resting on his forearms he stopped and stared, savoring the sensation for a moment that stretched seemingly into eternity. Finally he dipped down for another kiss, leisurely tasting her now that he was surrounded by her warmth.

Though Abby loved every second of it, her body was growing impatient. She brought her legs up, wrapping then around his upper thighs and tilted her pelvis towards him. The kiss ended as Gibbs moaned her name. She nipped his lower lip with her teeth and he smirked at her.

Slowly he stirred, enjoying the feeling of reaching the end of her depths. Never had Abby felt so filled, so complete. He continued to take his time, moving slowly, exaggerating every move until she arched her back and called out his name again.

The words were breathless, and yet it sounded as though she was screaming.

Her hips moved, but not in the slower rhythm he desired. Gibbs slid on hand down and held her hip, slowing her actions. As she realized what he wanted and conceded, his grip released and his hand snaked between them rubbing her clit again.

"Gibbs…" she yelled out of habit… "If you keep that up Im gonna…" she surged forward as his fingers squeezed her nub, working it into a frenzy. Her nails dug into his back as he finally picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder than before. Somehow, he managed to shift her and move faster. Abby felt something wonderful approaching, a climax better than she had ever thought existed and words began to tumble from her lips. Jumbled, mumbled, and finally screamed as he continued on.

Then, he leaned forward and bit her. Not hard, but enough to bring her climax crashing down like a tsunami. Her moans became wails, and he continued on. Her first orgasm had barely subsided before a second one came tumbling like an aftershock. But it wasn't an aftershock. This one was even stronger. She barely heard her voice over the roaring of blood pumping through her body and the heavy breathing they were both doing.

Finally, Gibbs let go of his control. His need to see Abby totally loose her was satisfied, and that was all it took. Almost blind with pleasure they both held onto each other like one would vanish if they let go.

He chocked back words that Abby couldn't decipher as he finally released and spilled his seed inside of her.

Exhausted he slowly slid himself out and laid down beside her. Abby nested into his waiting arms as they dozed, sated.

It wasn't until much later, when she awoke, that what he said during climax had dawned on her. The words echoed in her head, clear as day.

"Wow…" she whispered.

***ducks***

**ok... I know... just what DID he say?**

**Perhaps tomorrow shall tell... ;)**

**leave your love here! Should I make this into a big story? Or just leave the smut where it is?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow what Abbs?" he sleepily questioned.

Her mind drew a blank. She couldn't just look at him and repeat the words he had tried to choke off during orgasm. Could she?

He leaned over her and waited for an answer, his eyes wondering if she thought this was a huge mistake, begging her to talk.

"Well…" she started, "I was just thinking about how this is a girls dream come true. Not a girl. A woman's. Mine." With only a slight hesitation her rambling continued. "And I'm hoping that this isn't just a one time thing because after what just happened here, I don't think I could ever go back to dating and being disappointed in the guy when we got this far… and really I doubt you could too. Especially after what was said."

He shifted slightly, realizing what she was getting at.

'Shit" she thought. There you go again, letting your mouth get way too far ahead of your brain.

"Abby… I…" she rolled away from him looking across the room at the scattered clothing.

"It's fine Jeth… Gibbs." she sighed. "I understand you probably didn't mean it. You just said it in the heat of the moment."

Grabbing her shoulder, he turned her back to him. When she resisted, he gently forced her to. Cupping her chin in his hand he tilted her face to his and gave her a soft kiss, effectively ending any thoughts she had of turning back around.

"Is that what you think Abby? That I would just say something and not mean it?"

Her eyes threatened to well up with tears so he continued. "What about you?

She blinked at him, confused.

"What I said? I didn't say anything…"

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk and leaned close to her ear, whispering so softly that is could be mistaken for breathing.

"Jethro… oh… I'm yours… forever… I love you…"

She blinked again.

"I didn't…. oh… but… it didn't make you feel obligated to say it back did it? Because I'm ok with that… I mean, I won't hold you to it then. I didn't… don't remember saying that at all. Are you sure? Could it have been something else?" she nervously rambled, realizing she had bared her heart and soul to him and he had no idea it was coming.

He smirked at her again. "Abby… I think the whole apartment complex heard you. You practically.." the "not amused" look she shot him stopped his words.

He leaned in and kissed her again, wiping the tear out of the corner of her eye. "As I was going to say, you practically tell me every day anyhow. I know." she looked up at him quirking and eyebrow.

"And just how do I do that?"

"Your smile." he replied.

"Gibbs, I smile at everyone. It's an Abby thing."

He slowly traced circles across her skin. "Not like you do to me Abbs." he laid a soft kiss on her cheek, to which her body immediately responded and a wicked smile crept to her face. "That's not quite the smile I was going for," he softly spoke against her skin, "But it will do."

He continued lacing her soft jaw line with kisses, moving towards the nape of her neck. "And I can't tell you just how many times I've wanted to continue that kiss, making it more than just a quick peck. But I can't… not in the lab." He continued his assault to illustrate his point, moving over her collarbone and to the center of her chest, kissing and lightly tracing his tongue across her skin.

Her body moved, trying to get him to continue further. "Jethro.." she purred, unbelieving that her body needed more.

"Not yet Abby." he teased her one last time before moving back to look her in the eye. "I'm trying to tell you something. Maybe showering you with kisses as I do isn't the way to go though."

Laying down, he pulled her close to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I meant what I said. During sex, before we made love, and I'll mean it long after."

A smile crept over her face and she tilted up to face him. "Really? I do too…"

"Thank you Abby." he sighed into her hair.

"Me? For what?"

"For always being there… for your friendship, your helpfulness, for letting me bare my soul and not laughing. And most of all, for being my girl."

It dawned on her then. Every time he had signed 'my girl' or called her that… he was professing his love. How could she have been so blind? She chuckled and spoke before he could ask why.

"I will always be your girl. As long as you let me Jethro."

His hands wandered to her face, signing it again, before pulling her on top of him.

"Good. I don't think I could handle it otherwise."

This time, she was the one to trail kisses across his chest. Slowly and lovingly. He softly moaned at her touch, encouraging her.

They continued exploring, taking even more time in their lovemaking than the first.

When they were finished, she snuggled into his arms and fell back asleep. It was well into the hours of Friday morning when they finally dozed off, but neither cared.

They awoke to the sound of Gibbs' phone ringing from the pocket of his jeans. Exhausted, he rolled Abby off of him and went to answer it.

"Gibbs."

"Hey Bossman," Tony replied. "We were wondering if you had seen Abby… and kind of… well.. Why you weren't here yet."

Gibbs heard the curiosity in his voice and then registered the sound of Abby's phone ringing.

He looked to the small night stand where it was sitting and moved back to the bed as Abby woke. She grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" she sleepily yawned.

"Abby… its McGee."

"Hey… oh… I overslept. Don't worry… I'll be there soon." she looked at Gibbs who stared back at her while he talked to Tony.

"McGee… I said I be there soon. I just have to hop in the shower. I mean a girl has to look good when she appears anywhere. One never knows who's checking her out, keeping a record of her good and bad days."

Her words elicited a laugh from Gibbs who shook his head and hung up on Tony.

Abby ended her conversation with McGee and stood, stretching. "I guess we'd better get moving." she said as her eyes wandered over his flesh, stirring up more of a hunger.

"Don't worry Abbs…" he said as he began to pull his clothes on. "After today, there's a whole weekend for us."

She smiled and grabbed clothes from the closet as she headed for the shower. He stopped her at the doorway and offered another kiss. "I'll see you at work."

With a nod and a wink she continued on "Not this much of me you won't"

He chuckled and watched her walk into the bathroom before heading to his car to go home and get cleaned up for work. The weekend was too far away.

Tony and McGee hung up at the same time. Tony passed his conversation off as a 'Gibbs-is-grumpy-from-bourbon-boat-and-lack-of-sleep' while McGee stared at the receiver in his hand.

"What's the matter McDumbfounded? Abby say something amazing? Like what happened when she went out?"

McGee shook his head. "No… I swear…"

Tony quirked an eyebrow and leaned across his desk. "Well?"

"I swear I heard Gibbs laughing."

Now Tony was laughing. "Right McWishful. Or should I say McDisappointed? Probably one of Abby's boys. Gibbs sounded to grumpy to laugh."

McGee sighed and put the phone down. "Yeah… you're right Tony… it was just… never mind"

Tony shook his head at McGee and went back to pretending to do paperwork. His mind wandered cooking up ideas of what Abby spent her night doing, and with who.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok... I know its been a while. Sorry... I wrote this, then rewrote it... then threw it out and started again. Let it stew, changed it, and then finally edited it. This story could have gone 1000 different ways in just this chapter. I think I picked a good version. (Ok... I hope...)_

_If anyone is interested in shooting some ideas around for this, send me a message. I'd love to know just what you'd like to see happen over the weekend, and then on Monday. Happy reading!  
_

Abby slid into the shower, enjoying the water as it cascaded over her skin. Her mind drifted back to her night and she smirked. "Soooooo much better than going out dancing."

She looked over to the bathroom counter where Bert still sat.

He was there with her last night as she put her makeup on, and was forgotten because of her visitor.

"I guess you could call that dancing technically, but if I had known, I wouldn't have spent all that time picking out the perfect outfit."

If Bert could have smiled, Abby was sure he would have. Unfortunately for him, stuffing didn't smile too well. Or perhaps, she mused, fortunately. If he couldn't smile, he also couldn't tease her about Gibbs. "Bert... I've decided you are just perfect."

She rinsed the soap out of her hair and quickly shaved before turning the water off.

0000oooo0000oooo0000

Gibbs drove straight to the office instead of going home. He neatened as best he could and covered the wrinkles of his dress shirt with his jacket. The problem was his smile. He knew that if it was on his face when he entered, it wouldn't be long before they (meaning Tony) had ideas of what he had been up to.

Gibbs tried to think of things to make him angry, or at least just unhappy, but he couldn't shake thoughts of Abby and her confession. His smile broadened and lit his whole face.

The trip took the same amount of time as it always did, but for some reason, he couldn't recall most of the ride. His mind was racing through every touch, kiss, taste and movement he had made.

He got out of his car and walked inside. The building was business as usual. Except for his team. Oddly, Tony seemed busy, Ziva was laughing and shaking her head at McGee, and McGee looked thoroughly confused. 'Well...' he mused... 'McGee is often confused.'

"Morning Boss" Tony said without looking up. As Gibbs settled in behind his desk he realized he had forgotten his coffee during his effort to put a stoic scowl on his face. "Shit"

With a sigh he looked at Tony, and decided against it "McGee... coffee."

McGee shook the cobwebs from his head and nodded taking off. Gibbs was sure he was glad for the reprieve.

Though Tony appeared busy, and really should have been, he was just scribbling on blank paper as he cataloged all the things that were wrong with Gibbs this morning. He labeled it "anti-Gibbs"

Smile. He can't hide that. WTF?

Unkept hair. Did he sleep in the basement? His car?

Same clothes as yesterday!

In truth, Tony wasn't sure if the jacket was the same or not, but he knew that the pants and the shirt were. A small drop of coffee on the right leg confirmed it when Gibbs had walked in.

'So,' Tony thought 'Just what was he doing last night?' He mulled ideas of a new woman, or a long night with the boat. But the boat didn't seem right, and he couldn't remember the last time Gibbs had eyes that smiled from a woman.

"UNLESS...nah... couldn't be... well...' Tony mulled it over more. Perhaps it was the off comment of McGee's about swearing he heard Gibbs laugh when he was on the phone with Abby.

"Could she be the answer?" he whispered. Tony knew he had to check it out for himself.

He stood up and watched as Gibbs looked over his desk to him. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Abby's. Lab test confirmation."

Gibbs shook his head. And pointed down in in a sitting motion.

"But..." Gibbs leered at him, though the anger/annoyance didn't press outward like usual.

"She's not here yet. I thought you knew that."

Tony sat back down and sighed. 'Great... now how am I going to figure this out? Doesn't he know he's hampering an official investigation? Oh, wait... I think he does know.'

After a few moments he stood back up. The Gibbs stare came through true blue this time and Tony stood his ground. "Bathroom"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and make a quick jerk of his head. Tony walked off without giving his a chance to reconsider and tell him no.

Once he was out of view, Tony quickly changed routes from the bathrooms to the elevator and down to Abby. He knew he would pay for it, but he also knew that somehow Gibbs knew exactly what he was really doing.

The elevator doors opened. To nothing. Tony cocked his head and looked around. The lights were on, but he didn't see her. There was no music playing, but Bert sat quietly on the counter as if beckoning him in. 'Weird' he thought. "Why isn't there music?'

He crossed the floor and stuck an accusing finger at Bert.

Bert, of course, stared back at him blankly.

"What have you done with her?" Tony squared off with the plush hippo like he was a criminal in on of their interrogation room. "I swear, you'll never see the light of day again if anything happened."

Tony turned his back on the hippo briefly and continued talking. "You know... I've heard things about you. Things that could make your situation here better, or worse depending on how you looked at it."

Tony turned back around to look Bert square in his cold, lifeless eyes. Only... Bert wasn't there.

He did a double take and took a deep breath before trying to stealthily slip around the side of the high counter in Abby's lab. Convinced he found he, he jumped around the side screaming "AHA!"

"Well shit." he said to himself. "If she's not here... then how did Bert manage to..."

Tony shook his head and retreated from the lab. The elevator doors opened, and closed and Tony moved back to the bullpen with no more answers than he had before.

XxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Gibbs smirked as he hung up the phone. "Only Abby..."

Tony walked back in as Gibbs composed his stone-cold stare.

"Everything ok?"

Tony nodded and sat down at his desk as McGee brought the coffee in. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow when he saw the Caf Pow container. McGee tried to hand Gibbs his coffee, but Gibbs stood and took the carrier instead, leaving McGee with the one in his hand.

He set the carrier down on Tony's desk, took his coffee and the Caf-Pow and headed down to the lab.

"Good thinking McGee."

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Abby heard the elevator ding again and she expected it to be Tony returning.

The trick she had played on him was priceless, and she couldn't have done it without Gibbs.

Quickly she turned the music off and hid behind Major Mass Spec, trying to pull one over on him again.

"Nice try Abbs." came the response in a voice that was most definitely not Tony's.

She smiled and came out of her hiding spot expecting a hug. Instead what she saw made her smile even more. "For me?"

He nodded, "Thank McGee." he turned towards the computers and tried to hide his smile. "So... whaddya got for me?"

Abby looked at him and her jaw dropped. "What? How could I possibly have anything when the only evidence I've seen was completed yes...ter...nice. Real nice."

He turned back towards her with a shrug and a smirk. "Oh... I forgot. Sorry...didn't get much sleep last night."

She nodded, understanding him completely. "Me either. I had a hot date."

His smirk grew mischievous. "Really? And here I was thinking of asking you out to dinner later. I shouldn't have waited. Should have known you'd be booked solid all weekend."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Oh, I'm booked solid... but I think I might be able to squeeze you in somewhere if you give me the rest of the day to rearrange my schedule."

He nodded, content, and kissed her on the cheek. She rolled her eyes at him, and at their game as he retreated back up the stairs.

XxxxXXXXXxxxx

The rest of the day passed without much happening that either of them remembered. Paperwork for him, and research for her.

Dinner was cozy; a little restaurant that Gibbs saw fit for them. Quiet, reserved, but not so much that Abby would feel uncomfortable. They ate together, laughing, and smiling.

When he waiter asked for their dessert order, Abby grinned and replied that "Dessert will have to wait."

Gibbs met her smile with his own and the waiter left the check. With the money for the bill and a handsome tip left behind, they walked out and into the night, ready to spend the weekend making up for all the years they lost to other people.


End file.
